First time
by ladyblakh
Summary: Han and Leia's first time onboard Home One, before the battle of Endor. Sexy time ahead!


Leia was sitting on the bed in her quarters, aboard Home One. She had just taken a shower and dressed for the night, but she wasn't tired. It was too early to sleep, anyway. And she was waiting for Han. She missed him, and she wanted him to come back right now and tell her that everything was okay with him, that there had been no permanent damage after the carbon freezing. She had forced him to go to the med bay and have a complete medical examination to make sure that he was all right, and she didn't like it more than he did. After all those months apart, she didn't want to let him out of her sight.

She sighed and rose from the bed, and started pacing across her chamber. And then there was a knock on the door. Her heart pounded as she went to open it, and there he was. He smiled as she threw himself into his arms, and he caught her lips with his own, giving her a deep kiss.

"You missed me?" he murmured.

"Yeah" she whispered breathlessly, her arms still around his neck. "You've got a clear bill of health, or did you use your charm to get yourself out of the med bay?"

"Well, my charm doesn't work on doctor Kalonia, and it sure as hell don't work on the medical droids, so you don't need to worry. Sorry it took a while, but I had some other things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Like… Um… Enlisting. In the rebellion. Just to make it official."

She smiled.

"Thank you" she said simply. "It means a lot to me."

She did not know what else to say. She felt the familiar fear shadowing her joy – fear of losing him again. She had been burdened by guilt ever since what had happened at Cloud City. Han wouldn't have suffered at the hands of Darth Vader if it hadn't been for his affiliation with the rebel alliance – and his relationship with her and Luke. Vader had used their bond to cause them as much pain as possible, used Han as a mere tool to get to Luke.

But the thoughts of guilt were pointless – she knew that. Han had made his own choices, and although he hadn't chosen to fall in love with her, there was no turning back now. Nor did she want there to be. They were in this together, for better or worse. Their love was a weakness, but it was also strength. What were they fighting for, if not for each other? For their future?

"And what should I call you now?" she asked.

"General" he said. "Chewie thinks it's hilarious, by the way…"

He kissed her again, and she pressed tightly against him. She ran her hands through his hair before letting them slide down to his chest, inside his jacket. He let out a soft moan, and she grabbed his jacket, her heart pounding as she pulled it over his shoulders. Han took his hands away from her hips and shrugged the jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you up to, sweetheart?" he asked, trying to sound confident and casual, but probably failing miserably.

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked, sounding seductive and confident, but he could see in her eyes that she was nervous, that she was out in unknown territory.

"Yeah…" he murmured and laughed. "Can't say that I mind…" he said and smiled at her, wanting nothing more to reassure her.

If she wanted this right here, right now, he sure wasn't going to bring this into committee. He had wanted this for such a long time, and he trusted that Leia knew what she wanted. He took her hands in his, looking into her eyes.

"Truth is… I was hoping that we could catch some time alone tonight" he said and smiled. "We had quite a lot of time alone on the Falcon, but…"

"I wasn't going to do anything to you before you were cleared for action" she said, and Han grinned.

"I'm cleared for action, all right…" he murmured, and Leia couldn't help but laugh as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Scoundrel" she murmured.

"Your worshipfulness…"

_You really do worship me, don't you?_ she thought. She thought back on their first kiss onboard the Falcon, how she had wanted this already back then, and before that, ever since… When? It seemed like forever. And now it was really going to happen.

"Han…" she said, breaking the kiss. "Just so you know… I've never…"

"I know…" he murmured. "I mean, I thought… Well, after everything you told me. You were really young back then. When you lost him."

And Kier had been just as young. It had been seven years – years she had spent fighting, losing even more than she could ever have thought possible. But here he was, this man who she had come to love, and it was so good to love again, to allow yourself if only for a moment to forget that the war was still raging, and she wanted to hold on to him for dear life, never let him go, and _they _would not tear him away from her – never again.

"I don't want to wait anymore… For anything" she said, and she knew that Han understood.

"Me neither" he murmured. "We'll take it real nice and slow, all right?"

She smiled, feeling a rush of anticipation. She could not deny that she was nervous, but her desire and excitement was stronger.

Then their lips met again, and her kisses were fiercer now, more demanding, and her hands wandered up to unbutton Han's shirt. Her fingers were nimble and effective as she quickly undid the buttons one by one. Then she pulled the shirt past his shoulders, and for a moment he fought to get rid of the garment as the cuffs wee too tight to allow him to easily dispose of it. He chuckled, as he finally was able to free himself and throw the shirt on the floor.

She leaned in close again and let her hands roam over his naked chest, enjoying the feel of warm skin and hard muscle. She had dreamed of this ever since she's seen him shirtless for the first time. Well, since before then, but then she'd only been able to imagine. She hoped that Han had spent as much time thinking about her.

He kissed her again as one of his hands slid down to undo the fastening of her robe, and she slid out of it without breaking their kiss. Underneath she wore a simple white night gown with silver buttons.

He kissed her jaw, and then her neck, and she gasped and let out a helpless whimper at the sudden rush of pleasure. She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his hot lips against her skin as he continued kissing her neck and then moved down to kiss her just above the neckline of the night gown.

"Come…" she sad and took his hand, leading him towards the bed. They sat down beside each other, and he pressed a kiss to her lips before taking the time to kick of his boots and remove his socks.

Standing on their knees facing each other, they kissed again, and Leia felt Han's hands grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. Then his hands slid up her body to the neckline of her night gown, and he undid the top button and pressed a kiss between her breasts. Oh so slowly he continued to unbutton the garment, leaving hot kisses on her exposed skin as he went along. He pulled the gown down past her shoulders so that the fabric strained against her breasts, and as he undid the next button it slid down even further.

He kissed her again, and as he undid the final button, the night gown slid off her shoulders and exposed her breasts, and she sighed with relief of being rid of the garment. Han kissed her neck and cupped her breasts as he let out a soft moan, gently caressing her, and her nipples hardened as he circled them with his thumbs. She moaned as his hands were replaced by his mouth, planting hot kisses on her breasts and driving her crazy.

"Han…" she murmured.

As he pulled away, she grabbed her nightgown that had slid down around her waist and pulled it over her head, and she threw it to the floor. Han was sitting down, in perfect position for her to straddle him. She twined her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, which seemed to be darker than ever, his lips parted as he looked at her, as if mesmerized. She kissed him and pressed closely against him, her soft breasts against his hard chest. She grinded against him, and all caution had been thrown to the wind, her nervousness replaced with pure desire.

"I want you so much…" she whispered.

There was nothing calculated about her seductive words, but they sprung right from her core, from a desperate need and longing that mirrored his own. He thought that he had never heard any sweeter words in his life. She wanted him, and it was the most amazing thing in the galaxy.

He lied down, propping himself up on his elbows and stretching out his legs. She leaned down and kissed him again. Then she broke the kiss and sat up, looking into his eyes. Slowly, her hands went to his belt buckle, and without hesitation she undid his belt. He was pleasantly surprised by her boldness – and turned on.

With a mighty tug, she pulled down his pants to reveal the black boxers he wore underneath. She could see that he was hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear, and she held her breath as she watched him. Oh so slowly, she pulled his underwear past his hips, and Han arched up, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, but also incredibly aroused at the same time.

She reached out her hand and let her fingers close around his erection, and he gasped and let out a soft moan. She looked straight into his eyes then, and he thought that if he had bee fifteen years younger, that alone would have made him come. Luckily, he was older now – and more experienced for that matter…

"Leia…" he moaned.

She started to stroke him, a bit awkwardly at first, and he kept his gaze fixed on hers as if to reassure her that he enjoyed what she was doing. She soon found a slow rhythm, and he lay back and closed his eyes. He did not want her to stop, but he was so fucking hard and he would have to last a lot longer than this. He was not close to coming yet, but he wanted more.

"Wait…" he murmured, and she stopped, looking questioningly at him. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that" he said, almost apologetically.

He quickly discarded of his pants and underwear, and she lay down beside him. She kissed him while pressing her body against his, feeling his hard cock against her belly. He rolled her over on her back, kissing her neck while his hand slid down her body, sprawling his fingers over her abdomen. He slid a finger inside the hem of her panties, and he looked up into her eyes. She nodded.

"Please…" she whispered.

Oh so slowly, he pulled the panties down while she arched her hips. Now she lay completely naked before him.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered. "Leia…"

He lay down beside her and kissed her neck, making her moan, while his hand slowly slid down between her legs.

"Yes…" she whispered as he began stroking her, egging him on as she spread her legs. She gasped as she felt one of his fingers push inside her, and she arched her hips as he started to move in and out. Then she felt his thumb rubbing against her clit, and she moaned. His gentle, rhythmic touch drew sounds of pleasure from her mouth with each movement.

"Don't stop…" she whispered as he finally pulled out.

"I've only just begun" he answered and smiled, his low voice so damn arousing, and she wondered what he was up to next.

He kissed her lips and then her neck, and she moaned softly as he worked his way lower down her body. He kissed her right beneath her belly button, on her hipbone, and then he finally kissed the inside of her thigh, his hair tickling her sensitive skin.

"Yes…" she whimpered, incredibly aroused by the sensation itself as much as the intimacy of the act.

She felt his hot breath between her legs, and she cried out as he finally planted a kiss to her most sensitive spot, and her hand clasped the bed sheets while her hips went completely rigid as she tried to brace herself against this onslaught of pleasure. She could no longer think, there was only pure sensation as Han used his lips and tongue to drive her closer to the edge. She gazed down upon him, aroused by the sight of his head between her legs, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Then she reached for his hand, clasping it tightly.

"Come…" she whispered hoarsely, and he came up to lay down on top of her, holding himself up on his forearms. She felt his hard cock between her thighs, and she moaned and arched up against him. He couldn't help but to thrust against her in response, drawing another moan from her lips.

"Can't wait…" she whispered, and she reached between them and guided him as he pushed inside her with a deep moan of pleasure. She had been worried that it might hurt, but it didn't. Han had made sure that she was more than ready, and he took it slow.

"You all right?" he whispered hoarsely, and she could tell that he couldn't wait to fuck her.

"Yeah…" she assured him and arched up to meet him.

His eyes were dark with lust, his lips parted and his hair tousled, a gorgeous sight to behold. She reached out to gently caress his face, looking into his eyes.

"Han…" she whisipered.

He started thrusting deep inside her, slowly at first. She moved against him, aroused by his hot, heavy breath against her neck.

"Leia…" he moaned, as if her name was a plea to some higher power.

She let one of her hands slid down between her legs, touching herself as Han thrust deep within her.

"Gods, Leia…" he groaned, incredibly aroused by her boldness.

He began to move steadily within her, faster now. His ragged breathing filled her ears, egging her on. She could tell that he was close as his moans grew more desperate, and finally he buried his face against her shoulder, once again moaning her name as he came hard inside her. He pressed a kiss to her neck as he pulled out, laying down beside her, panting heavily.

But he was not done just yet. He let his hand slide down between her legs once more, and she moved against his hand as he began stroking her. It didn't take long until she reached the point of no return. She moaned desperately, feeling that she was so close, so very close, and that nothing else mattered than to reach her climax. She clenched her eyes tightly shut, her moans growing more desperate until the release finally came, and she let out her breath in a gasp, relaxing her body as her orgasm overcame her, and she continued to gasp in perfect rhythm with the waves of pleasure that had overtook her body.

As her orgasm ebbed out, Han lay down beside her, resting his head against her breast.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she answered.

His hand came to rest on her belly, and she ran her fingers through his hair, gently caressing him. She felt so calm, at peace, but at the same time strong. Powerful. She could not remember when she had last felt so relaxed, so content.

"You all right?" he murmured.

"Yes. More than all right" she said and smiled. "I've wanted to do this for so long…"

"Since when?" he asked, smiling

"Well… Since Hubin, when I saw you chopping wood without a shirt on."

He laughed.

"Really? Now, that's interesting…" he said with a mischievous smile. "But I seem to remember that you threw me out of your bedroom that night."

"Yeah, but what did you except, that I was gonna sleep with you?"

"No, of course I didn't. But I thought maybe a kiss… Can't blame a guy for dreaming."

She laughed.

"Maybe sex is like making the jump to light speed, you know? You have to make sure to map out the coordinates first, or you're gonna end up in a supernova or something."

"That's one way to put it. You know, I think you're right."

"So… Was it worth the wait, then?" she asked, trying to sound casual, but Han could detect a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "This was… Amazing. Can't you tell that you're driving me crazy?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, remembering how Han had said her name with his voice full of desire, how glorious it had been to feel that she could do this to him.

"You know, it's gonna get even better" he said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure. If we just practice" he said, and she laughed.

"Looking forward to it, flyboy."

"Your worship."


End file.
